


[podfic] At the wedding (or, née Cable and Deadpool)

by stardust_podfics



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Not everyone on the guest list is equally enthused about the impending nuptials of one Wade Wilson and one Nate Summers. What Scott doesn't know is quite how far in advance his reaction was anticipated.





	[podfic] At the wedding (or, née Cable and Deadpool)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At the wedding (or, née Cable and Deadpool)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031217) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 

> Thank you to rallamajoop for allowing me to podfic this. I hope you enjoy!

Podfic located on Google Drive [here!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sqOJfvRQ-Z--O310owVXZUZcMtosxofQ/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
